


Plushies

by aerxihe



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and sent it to my friend without reading it, but its fluffy i promise., i wrote this in my bed on my phone, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerxihe/pseuds/aerxihe
Summary: Ruby can't believe that Hanamaru can live without stuffed animals.





	Plushies

Ruby has been in Hanamaru's room many times. It was a very cozy place, especially since it was her girlfriend's, who was like the definition of something cute and comfortable. The window curtains allowed some of the sunshine to come through, but not too much. The amount of books on the shelves was overwhelming, but every single one was treated with care. Hanamaru's desk was the symbol of her hardworking, yet calm personality. The footsteps on the wooden floor made this place feel like it was from a fairytale. And finally, the comfortable bed with many blankets that they were cuddling on. However, Ruby felt like something was missing.   
"Hey, Hanamaru-chan. Why do you not have any plushies?" asked Ruby, as if stuffed animals were a basic elements of interior design. Well, they certainly were a basic element of Ruby's room, since Dia has a hard time thinking of presents that aren't cute toys. Not like Ruby is complaining about that.   
"Hmmm... I didn't think about it, zura. I think I just never had any occasion to buy one, zura." Hanamaru answered, looking at the ceiling. "And I feel like buying one by myself is like engaging with myself. It's just not right."  
"Hey, it's always okay to buy yourself a plushie!" Ruby protested, hugging Maru thighly. 

The next week, Ruby's schoolbag was unbelievably packed. She nearly could zip it.  
"Why do you have so much in there, zura?" Maru asked, looking at Ruby trying to keep the bag on her knees in the bus.  
"Y-you will see when we're at your place!" her girlfriend stuttered. Hanamaru thought that was unbelievably adorable.  
"Okay, okay~" she petted Ruby's head. 

As promised, Ruby threw all of the things she was hiding in her bag on Maru's bed. It was a few packages in irregural shapes.  
"Ruby did her rubesty!" she claimed, as her girlfriend began opening the first gift. It was a bunny plushie.   
"How cute, zura!" she shouted, hugging her new buddy. The rest of packages were also stuffed animals - a hedgehog, an owl and a cat.   
"Hey, is that the cat I saw on your bed when I was visiting you, zura?" she asked, as she was petting her new toy. Ruby indeed had the same one in her own room.  
"Y-you were so amazed by it, so I thought it'd be a good idea to get you one.." Ruby was all. embarrassed.  
"You're the best girlfriend I could have, zura. I love these gifts nearly as much as I love you." Hanamaru hugged Ruby gently, but with love.


End file.
